ladettefandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday for a Humble Gardener Part 1
“Youmu!” I cried. “Youmu! Wake up! Wake up!” I can't wait... today is a special day! I thought. But, if only the special person would wake up... “YOUMU! Come on already!” I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Yuyuko Saigyuji, and I'm the Ghost Princess. I love butterflies. I wear a cute purple dress with pink butterflies inscribed on them, I have a white Japanese fan that has butterflies on from which I call exploding butterfly-shaped bullets to dispose of my enemies, and many beautiful pink and purple ghastly butterflies can be found around Hakugyokurou, the Ancient Temple in the Netherworld in which I and the rest of the ghosts live. I like acting clueless and ditzy, but I know a whole lot more than I let on. Believe me, the library in Hakugyokurou is huge. It may not be as big as Voile... Oh, I won't go there. Trying to explain Voile and all the things connected with it could take hours, but just know this: It is the largest library in this side of the galaxy, and it belongs to Patchouli Knowledge. Don't worry, you'll end up meeting her later after Youmu wakes up. I really shouldn't be trying to wake Youmu; she's had a hard day attending to my garden and making my food. If you must know, if I wanted to, I could easily eat four days worth of food in one meal. People keep saying that I'm the “glutton ghost” because of this. Well, it's not my fault I have a healthy appetite! Sheesh. On top of that, my garden is... oh, I'd say... 2,000-3,000 km – that's about 1245 – 1870 miles. Do you want to prune that? The good news is that with her advanced sword skills and a little magic, she can trim the entire garden in what appears to be one slash. Amazing, no? Even so, the little nitpicking stuff like pruning and cleaning up the dead leaves takes some time. I wonder how she does it so fast, though... “Really, Youmu! You should wake up! Do you know what today is? Why won't you come out of your room?” Of course, she was already awake, although I can't see how she could get up so early after going to sleep so tired. I don't know if playing around like this gets on her nerves or not, but it sure is fun. Hehehe, I chuckle to myself as a turn around to find Youmu own deep blue eyes staring into mine. She looks cute in her usual attire. A green dress with little white ghosts at the bottom of it, and a shirt the same color with a ghost insignia on the breast pocket. She has a white shirt under that, with a black tie that's a little off-center and tilted, and on her head she's got a black ribbon in her short silver hair that is also off-center Not that she looks sloppy at all; if anything, she looks a little less stuffy like that. She has a beautiful smile that she never uses, though. She's always so serious... and that's what I intend to change today! I suppose it's worth noting that Youmu isn't fully human. She's half ghost, as her last name, Konpaku, denotes. In Japanese culture, Kon is a mental soul, separated from the human body as soon as it dies. Paku is a physical soul which remains in the body and goes back into the Earth after a few days. I like to say that Youmu is “half-human, half-ghost and half-baked.” Another important thing is that it would be obvious to anyone that Youmu is half-ghost because her ghost half floats by her side, a floating white puffball with a ghastly glow around it, obviously. It is a ghost after all. Youmu being two people has some very interesting effects in battle, especially when the two halves become one for a short amount of time... but, I digress. I'd rather keep our minds off of battle, and focus on having fun on Youmu's special day. Now all I have to do is convince her to do the same, and that could be a challenge. She's very shy, and focuses all of her energy, and I mean all of it, on protecting and serving me, giving herself no free time. I find that unfortunat-- “Master,” she replies, waking me of my daze. “I've been awake for twenty minutes now.” “Is that so?” I responded playfully. “Well, good morning then. How's breakfast lookin'?” I put on a large grin, showing my confidence in her abilities to prepare me a large feast every meal. She never lets me down. “It's ready. Please, sit down and enjoy it.” “Hey Youmu, do you want to sit at the table and eat with me today? After all, today is--” “My birthday. I realize this, Master, but I see no reason to treat me differently. It's just another day, and that means that all of my daily duties are the same.” “Oh, come on Youmu. Don't do this... I just want to show my appreciation to you today for all the things you've done for me...” “You mean by duty? Should I really be rewarded for just doing my job?” “Yes, like everyone else is rewarded for doing theirs, and reprimanded for failing. Now, come here and sit with me. Let's talk, eat and have a good time, alright?” Youmu looked down for a moment, seeing that I was really serious about treating her special today. She didn't want to get special treatment, but I know that she didn't like to let me down. It took a few moments, but she eventually caved and joined me at the table. I didn't figure she'd take being treated specially this way... I wonder how I'll break the news of the arrangements that I made for her today? Oh boy. She'll hate it. ---- Next Chapter Return to my junk Category:Literature